Will I Be Denied?
by Jess J
Summary: The Elder’s fingers wrapped around the metal crest, but a trembling hand grabbed his wrist. Viktor hissed in slight pain as he watched Lucian’s eyes open and meet his. Disgust and loathing filled eyes met vengeance-hungry ones. Alternative ending, ple


Author's note: My muse came up with this, because the Evanescence song reminds us of Lucian and Selene, with their forbidden romances and Viktor hurting them, plus the fact that there was no Viktor/Lucian confrontation in the movie, which I wanted. Even if it had bee brief and in the past, but there wasn't one, so I had to write one. It's not that incredibly different from the original ending, but Lucian actually has a part init other than making sure Michael becomes the hybrid. Anyways, hope ya'll like it and please review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of it's characters. But since you killed Lucian, could I have him? Also, the lyrics at the beginning don't belong to me either, they belong to Evanescence. Please don't sue me. Thank you.

**************

****

WILL I BE DENIED?

__

"I lay dying,

And I am pouring crimson regret

And betrayal…

My wounds cry for the grave,

My soul cries for deliverance;

Will I be denied?"

__

- from "Tourniquet" by Evanescence

"You may have killed me, cousin," Lucian spat, "but my will is done regardless." He gave Kraven a baleful, triumphant glare as the treacherous vampire lifted the silver nitrate gun to finish the dying lycan off more quickly.

Kraven moved his finger to pull the trigger just as a sword swept through his neck. A shocked expression barely registered on Kraven's face before both head and body fell to the ground, revealing a grave but triumphant Viktor.

Lucian's eyes narrowed to slits with eternal hatred as he glowered at the Elder. But Viktor's attention was now focused on his substitute daughter, drinking the blood of a lycan. The very thing he had tried so hard to prevent. Lucian garnered some satisfaction from the almost horrified and angered look Selene and Michael received from Viktor, but he could only hope Selene's brief bite had been enough.

The Elder yanked Selene from Michael, throwing her against a wall. Violently, he grabbed Michael by the throat and lifted him. He stared at the dying lycan with his silver-infected veins showing through his skin. He hissed and threw Michael against the wall. As he had known it would, the crumbling wall did not withstand the crash and Michael was sent flying into the next room.

Lucian felt the silver burning more of him, but he still had some fight left. He would see Viktor fall before he died.

***

Selene watched in mute horror as Michael went through the wall into the cavernous room on the other side. She stared up at Viktor as her turned to her, her pale blue eyes shining with tears. A betrayed look, like a child struck out of hand, was what Viktor was now faced with.

The Elder whom she had come to think of a second father stepped back, his eyes holding a look of apology.

"I'm sorry, my child. But the lycan must be killed," he stated firmly. He approached her, reaching out as if to stroke her forehead, but she shrank from him.

Her eyes turned accusing. "It was you, wasn't it? You, not the lycans," she cried softly. Her mind and thoughts were in chaos after Kraven's confession. She had hoped Viktor would deny it, would hastily tell her she was wrong. She would have believed him.

But Viktor merely sighed and turned to the three Death Dealers at the doorway. Selene hadn't even noticed them.

"Leave us," he commanded and they obeyed reluctantly, unsure of just what had happened. When he one again faced Selene, his eyes told her Kraven hadn't been lying.

Not letting Viktor have a chance to rise up in his defense, she spoke accusingly again. "How could you bare my trust? How could you look at me, knowing I was living a lie? Knowing you had killed my family?"

Another weary sigh from the Elder. "Yes, I've taken from you. I hurt you deeply. But look at what I have given in return. Is it not a fair trade? Immortality, never sick, never old, never weak." He stared down at her, almost pleading for her forgiveness.

He would never have it.

"What of Sonja?" she asked, remembering Michael's story, Lucian's help at the end. Lucian, he was still here. She saw his corpse, lying but a few feet away. "Your own flesh and blood? How could you kill her?"

Viktor's eyes closed for a moment at the mention of his daughter. He looked over at Lucian's corpse as well, but his glare was far from pitying. He strode over to the fallen lycan master and leaned down, grabbing the pendant.

Sonja's pendant. Lucian's pendant.

The Elder's fingers wrapped around the metal crest, but a trembling hand grabbed his wrist. Viktor hissed in slight pain as he watched Lucian's eyes open and meet his. Disgust and loathing filled eyes met vengeance-hungry ones as a six centuries old rivalry finally came to its climatic moments.

"You will not take this, or anything else from me, Viktor," Lucian spat, the vampire's name coming out like a foul taste in his mouth. "Not again, not anymore."

"This time, I will make sure you die," Viktor replied. "You could not even have killed Kraven in this state." The Elder reached for Lucian's throat, but the lycan still could elongate his fangs.

Biting his one-time master savagely, Lucian spat out the blood and shoved with all his might. He sent the vampire back, against the wall but not enough to break it.

Things were all happening too quickly, Selene didn't know what to make of it all. She watched as all this unfolded, suddenly finding herself on the same side as the fiercest leader of the very species she had spent her immortal life trying to destroy. But it had all been for a lie, for a man she loved as a father who had only betrayed her ultimate trust.

Rising from the ground, she stood, watching as Viktor quickly rose up as well, his attention focused only on the shaky lycan that was trying to stand.

Lucian looked up at Viktor. "You're right. I can't kill you. And perhaps your Death Dealer can't either. But he can," Lucian stated, his head jerking towards the whole in the wall.

As if to confirm Lucian's statement, a large roar echoed through the bunker, loud and feral. Michael. The hybrid, if he was still alive.

Hope surged through Selene's veins. She silently prayed that the American, the human she had tried to save, the lycan she had tried to rescue, was now the hybrid she helped to create. As long as he was alive, she didn't care what future consequences would be rendered.

He was now the only thing worth fighting for.

Worth living for.

Viktor's eyes had narrowed and Selene could almost feel his rage. They both rushed to the whole, looking for Michael, for any sign of him at all. They both became confused when not a sign of him was found.

"Behind you," came Lucian's voice, taunting almost.

Selene and Viktor whirled around, only to find themselves face to face with a creature neither had even seen. Michael, now a vampire and lycan crossbreed, the master race Lucian had wished to become to take his vengeance.

Blue skin that held a metallic sheen to it covered a larger body with taut muscles and large ribcage. His form was humanoid, more human than lycan, yet still bestial. He now had sharp fangs and his eyes were completely black. His arms were poised at his sides, ready to attack, and long claws protruded from his fingers. Shoulders hunched, he stared at Viktor yet made no move.

Viktor's eyes widened in disgust. "Abomination," he whispered and struck at Michael with his sword.

But the hybrid was too fast, quickly grabbing the Elder's hand and twisting until the sword dropped from his hand. Then he shoved Viktor through the very whole the Elder had caused.

To Selene's astonishment, Michael seemed to simply disappear before her eyes, and she heard movement from the ground below. She looked back into the other room and saw Michael and Viktor, locked in a vicious battle.

A groan distracted her from the fight below her, and she turned to see Lucian stumbling towards her and the battle. He looked worse, his veins black and blood trickled from his nose and bullet wounds. But he was determined to see it end. To see Viktor fall.

Her first instinct was to rush down there and help Michael, but Selene instead found herself helping Lucian to the crumbled wall.

They were not so different anymore, the leader of her enemies and she herself. They had both been betrayed by Viktor. He simply because he loved the Elder's daughter, she for no crime but to remind the Elder of the very daughter he had killed because of her returned love to Lucian. If she hadn't, Viktor would have killed her as well. Lucian he had tried to kill, had ordered the vampires to hunt down and exterminate Lucian's people.

They both had been betrayed. They both would see retribution be fulfilled tonight.

"Go, he needs you," Lucian told her, reaching down to pick up Viktor's sword, stained with the blood of his fellow lycans. "He cannot defeat Viktor alone. The Elder is too strong, has too much experience over him." He held out the sword, staring her in the eye. "Take it."

Selene stared the sword, the very one used by her sire. Hesitation fled her and she grasped the handle firmly. "Sonja will be avenged," she told the dying lycan. "I promise."

Understanding passed through them in that moment, and Selene turned to go help Michael.

***

Lucian watched his hybrid, the creature he had wanted tried to become but instead helped to create, and the Elder that had murdered his princess and so many of his people claw and kick at each other. Michael had the upper hand for the moment, but Lucian knew it was only a matter of moments before Viktor went from defensive to offensive.

He reached up to his pendant. Her pendant. He was fading fast, soon he would join his beloved princess Sonja in eternity. He could still see her lovely, unharmed face in his mind's eye. He wanted to join her, to be with her yet again.

But not before he saw Viktor die. He had to hold on that long.

***

Selene quickly dispatched the Death Dealers that were rushing to Viktor's aid. She hated that she now had to fight and kill her own kind, but that was the way it had to be.

She would not regret claiming justice from Viktor.

Hurrying, she saw Viktor backhand Michael across the room, her hybrid landing hard in the water. Viktor started to stride towards his fallen opponent, but Selene was quickly upon him, slashing his arm badly with his own sword.

"You killed Sonja, you killed my family, but you will not kill Michael," she told her sire. "I won't allow it."

Viktor stared at her gravely. "I had to kill Sonja. I loved her, she was my own flesh, my daughter. But the abomination, the creature just like the one lying mere meters from you, was a betrayal to me and the coven. To the species. I had to, to protect us, our kind. And I am now forced to do so, yet again. Because of a girl I tried to claim as a daughter."

Without warning, the Elder swiftly smashed his fist against her chest. Selene went flying backwards, landing on a part of the floor that had not been flooded. The sword nearly fell from her grasp, but she held on, tightening her fingers after her body hit the ground with a thud.

Momentarily shaken, she did not notice that an enraged Michael had charged Viktor, knocking the vampire against a wall and pinning him there. The hybrid growled deep in his throat while the Elder hissed like a snake about the strike.

And strike he did, his nails clawing Michael's throat and shoulders. The hybrid backed away and Viktor attacked again, clawing and struggling to again lock his arm around Michael's neck. But the hybrid had greater speed and was behind Viktor before he could register Michael's disappearance.

Grabbing the snarling vampire shoulders, he smashed him against the wall, then the ground. Viktor struggled, but Michael's grip was just as strong as Viktor's possibly stronger.

Selene rose to her feet, her eyes quickly locating the two battling immortals. She nodded to herself with grim satisfaction when she saw that Michael had once again gotten the upper hand of the fight. She began to approach them. She had no intention of entering the fray unless Michael needed her help. Right now she would only be a distraction, they were far too focused on each other to take much notice, yet she could not strike for fear of hitting Michael.

***

He was almost gone. He could barely keep his eyes open as he lie on the floor, staring out the gaping hole in the wall. The fight was sill going strong and did not show any signs of completion. He saw that Selene was standing nearby, wisely keeping out of it. She would most likely be hurt severely, or even killed if she got entangled in the clash.

But he felt sorry for her. He knew how much she wanted a part of Viktor's downfall now that she knew his true nature. She felt what Lucian had felt for six long centuries. He knew quite well how much she wanted retribution.

***

How had it come to this? How had everything fallen apart in only a matter of minutes? It honestly couldn't be more than ten, fifteen minutes since she had found out that everything she had fought for and believed in was and lie and that her greatest enemy was in truth her greatest ally.

Before it had just been Michael, and the strange, strong infatuation she had developed towards him. She felt she could love him, and even though it terrified her, she could not let Viktor's wrath fall on Michael.

But now, everything was wrong, she had nothing. Only Michael, only her brief understanding of Lucian to fuel her, only her thirst for revenge, justice, to give her any reason to fight and to live.

Strangely, that was all she found she needed now.

Years of misplaced anger and hatred coursed through her veins as she waited, hoped for an opening. Just one chance, and Viktor would pay by her hand.

But fate was not so kind.

Abruptly, Viktor tore himself from Michael's crushing grip and again grabbed the hybrid, this time by the arms. He hurled Michael against a vertical slab of concrete, and the sound of bones hitting the solid surface echoed through the cavernous room. 

Selene rushed to take her chance but Viktor heard her coming. He turned and backhanded her across the cheek, sending her to the ground. The sword dropped from her fingers, and she had no time to fend off the Elder. He grabbed her hair and reached down to reclaim his sword, but long claws suddenly penetrated the flesh of his back, yanking him away from the vampiress.

Michael roared at the Elder, enraged at his treatment of Selene. His dug deeper into Viktor's flesh, finally earning a groan of pain from the vampire's lips.

***

Lucian watched the battle, and realized was would happen. With Selene still lying in the water, still reeling from the extreme brutality behind Viktor's blow, the sword was left out in the open. Michael most likely wouldn't register its presence, but Viktor was probably itching to wrap his fingers around it yet again.

He had to help. He wanted to help. He had not lived in hiding for nearly six hundred years to not even have a hand in the death of his immortal nemesis. The sword was near the ground directly below the gap he was leaning out of.

Biting down a groan, he pushed himself over the side, plummeting to the ground. He let out a hiss from the impact, but the sword was within his reach, and that was what mattered.

***

Selene heard a thud and turned to see Lucian, lying on the ground nearby. She realized he must have fallen from the opening. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing.

A growl captured her attention and she turned to see that Viktor had put Michael back on the defensive. He had the hybrid on the ground and was clawing at him, Michael trying hard to fend off the strikes and succeeding quite well. But Viktor quickly changed tactics. He may not have been as fast as Michael, but he was faster than any other of his kind.

Once again, Michael was in Viktor's chokehold, and Selene shakily rose to her feet, resolute that Viktor would not shed any more blood.

Barely thinking, she ran at Viktor, her fangs elongated and her nails poised to strike. She leapt on the Elder, biting his shoulder and clawing his already wounded back. Her sire snarled and struggled to pry her from him, but she held fast.

Viktor did finally manage to pry her off though. He threw her to the ground and grabbed both of them by the neck.

"I am sorry it has come to this. But I will not allow you to poison our species," Viktor spoke, staring into Selene's pale eyes. His nails cut deep into her throat and though he did not kill her, the wound was grievous. He then dropped her and resumed his attempt to choke the life from Michael.

"Selene!"

The injured immortal turned wearily to see Lucian, who had called out her name, holding Viktor's sword.

"Michael must live," he whispered, and with the last ounce of strength in his body, he hurled the sword to her.

Her hand stretched out, and she caught the ancient weapon, her fingers wrapping tightly around it. Rising, she gathered her strength and raised the sword high above her head. Her sire and her hybrid remained unaware of the oncoming strike.

"This is for my family, and for yours," she whispered.

The Elder heard her, and looked up in time to see the blade come down. It went clean through his neck, as it had Kraven's earlier, as it had many lycans through the ages. A look of anguish passed over his features. Then body and head fell, his blood turning the surrounding water crimson.

***

Lucian watched with grim satisfaction as Viktor's remains hit the water. It was done. He could go, and be with Sonja at last. His war finally over, Lucian let the silver nitrate finish its damage.

At last, Lucian, champion of the lycanthropes, was dead.

For all eternity this time.

***

Selene stared at the corpse of her sire, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. With the fall of the blade, she had finally and truly said goodbye to everything she had ever known and believed in.

When she met the hybrid's eyes, the hybrid she had helped sire, she felt a tear fall. She did not regret it.

Michael rose, and before her eyes changed back into his human form. He met her gaze, approaching her. He reached up, wiping the small tear away. He looked at her, making sure she was all right. He was about to speak when suddenly they heard growls. They looked up, catching glimpses of receding lycan forms. They bowed slightly to Michael and howled mournfully as they looked at the corpse of their fallen leader.

Selene walked over to Lucian's body, pity and empathy in her eyes. She reached down, taking the pendant from him. 

Sonja's pendant, Lucian's pendant, Michael's pendant.

She handed it to him. He was the custodian of Lucian's memories now, after all. The lycans regarded him as leader. The pendant was now his. She placed it in his palm and folded his fingers over it.

"This is yours now. He died, saving you, saving us."

With a final glance at the lycan master, both of them turned and walked away. Tomorrow would bring about consequences for their actions. The war was nearing its climax, but they still had a little ways to go. But now, the sides would mix, differences set aside, allies gained and lost.

Selene and Michael would join the lycans as the hunted.

But they would not fall to the hunters. They would see Lucian and Viktor's war to the end. They would see that the lycans regained their freedom. They would see that the vampires regained their dignity. They would see that both species were equaled.

Lucian and Sonja would not be denied this final justice.


End file.
